Femme Fatale
by Maboroshi-Rairin
Summary: Fem!Mihashi. Mihashi Ren had it rough at her old middle school. She vowed never to play baseball and then she proved the guys wrong.
1. Ren Mihashi: The Female Pitcher

It was the last day of school at Mihoshi Academy, and the baseball starters were happy and esctatic to say that one girl, Ren Mihashi, will not be joining them for next years baseball team. "Hey, did you hear? Mihashi's going to a different school." a guy said with black hair. "Finally, I get to pitch now." a man with black hair also said. "Do you think she's going to play for another school?" the black haired man from before had said. "No way, she can't even pitch." and that was the end of that.

Mihashi Ren was a petite girl with amber hair that went down to her neck and was currently in a ponytail. She was looking for the baseball field. "What am I thinking?" I had mumbled forlornly and smiled sadly "I'll just not play this year and watch from the sidelines." I had murmured to myself and then a hand protruded from somewhere I have not seen yet.

"What's a pretty girl doing here?" the manager, whom I found out was a woman. "I was looking forward to play baseball...?" I mumbled looking down. "GREAT! GUYS I FOUND ANOTHER ONE! AND IT'S A GIRL!" the manager had said very enthused. "What? What position?" one of the guys had said. "That's right, what position do you play?" the manager had asked me "Pitcher..." I mumbled looking down. "Alright! We've been looking for one! What's your name, honey?" she had asked "Mihashi." I looked up and then smiled sadly.

"Great! The one next to Mihashi is Sakaeguchi." she introduced and I smiled cutely "Hey, nice to meet you." he had said winking at me. I blushed and looked at a brown haired boy "Hey there, cutie! I'm Tajima! I bat clean-up and on third base!" he said also winking at me and I blushed. "That's Abe, say hey." she said and I found my eyes looking at a black haired boy and he blushed. "What's up?" he had asked and I smiled.

Hanai said he won't play for a woman and I looked at him coldly. "Even if a girl is on the team?" I asked when my normally shy voice went down a octave. "I heard she was called the Ice Queen back at her old school." Tajima said lazily. After that, Momoe-san took a bat and was keeping a tempo with a baseball.

"Hey, Mihashi! Let's see what you got!" Abe said and I looked down and started to cry. "Did I say something to make her cry?" Abe looked at me and I sighed. "Look, I'm not the one your looking for." I mumbled and they looked at me and I stood up. "What do you mean?" Abe said and I went back to crouching. "I got in because of nepotism." I said softly "So what? I would totally play for nepotism!" Tajima said and I smiled softly. "You don't get it. My grandfather owns the school I used to go." And I smiled and Abe smirked.

"Quit your whining! I don't care if you are a girl!" Hanai was saying. "Abe, let's show him a girl can fare against a girl." I said darkly "I'm on it. Hey, Hanai, want to make this a challenge?" and soon enough, I was on the pitchers mound.

"We worked on the field the whole Spring Break. We didn't know what kind of pitcher we would be getting. The outfield still needs a lot of work." Abe was explaining and I nodded. "Abe, let's get this show on the road!" Hanai had said haughtily. I stared at him and then it was time for the challenge.

I shrugged my blazer off and saw that my shirt was small for me. I unbuttoned the first two buttons and the boys were blushing. "That's better. Hanai, ready for you're going to get your ass kicked by a girl!" I announced to him. "Hey! Hey! I want to take a try!" Tajima said and Abe told him next time.

Tajima climbed the fence to see his grandpa. "Hey, Grandpa" Tajima had said waving to his grandfather. "Hey there, Yuichiro!" his grandfather said waving back. Sakaeguchi asked if he lived close by "Yup! Down the road, that's the reason I enrolled here." He had explained and I smiled as I was tossing a ball and catching it. "Mihashi! Let's get this started." I nodded as Abe said.

"Alright!" Sakaeguchi had said and I nodded and followed Abe's signals. 'What? He wants a curveball down the middle?' and I gave him the curveball. Hanai missed and I smiled serenely. Abe gave another signal and I gave him a fastball. He hit it and Tajima caught it. "You is out, Hanai!" I said with bad grammar this time. I went back to what Abe said.

"_What I hate the most is pitcher's brushing off my signals._"

After I gave him a ball that looked like it kind of floated, Hanai went on a tangent on how it floated and Mizutani and Sakaeguchi said "Yeah right." And I smiled. "Mihashi hasn't had formal training before and I believe she gives it sections." And Abe asked if I give it sections "Ye-Yeah." I said stammered. "How many?" he had asked "Three down and three across." And Momokan said "That's nine sections." And Abe said "She has ball control as most pros don't have that. And she hasn't had formal training." I smiled and nodded.

"Whoa." Tajima said and I went to pick up my jacket and I heard my phone ring.

"_Kiss me silently—"_

"Yes? Oh, of course, no, not yet, I know, what are you spouting about, you have not, really, no seriously, ok, ok, sheesh, yeah, yeah. Okay, I love you too." I got off the phone and went off. "Mihashi. You are on the team." Momokan had said "When I had thought, I didn't know it would be for real." And I went off.

"Strange girl." All the boys had said sweatdropping.


	2. The Pitchers Role

Maria Momoe, aka, Momokan is on a building working one of her many oddball jobs. She was cleaning a window and reminiscing about how they got a manager, a Miss Chiyo Shino'oka. 'The pitching machine and all the other expenses will go towards everything we've been going for. The two million I saved last year might do it.' she was thinking. 'I'm glad all my hard earned money could actually go right into that fund' she was thinking.

Chiyo Shino'oka was in front of everybody and said "Um, excuse me, I would like to be the equipment manager! If you'll have me." she had bowed her head in the traditional way of having respect or dignity.

'And now that we have that job filled' she had thought the first part, "We're ready for training camp tomorrow. Mhmm! I can't wait!" she had said.

Episode 2: The Catcher's Role

Mihashi and all of the others were on a bus going towards the training camp Momokan was talking about. "Oh god! I forgot to drain the masta this morning!" Tajima said as he was freaking the hell out. "Eh? What did you forget?" Chiyo had said smiling "Oh, nothing at all!" Mizutani had said and Chiyo said "Well, if we need to stop a store" Chiyo had said and Tajima was being held down by Sakaeguchi, Nishihiro and Suyama. "Have some respect! There are women here!" as Suyama holding down Tajima's head had said.

"I can't believe that guy used to bat clean-up for the best team in Little League." Hanai had said and Abe said "It's true, he got it straight from curveballs mouth." Abe said and Hanai was looking outside the window. "Hey, about that challenge the other day, did you pick me instead of that Tajima guy because you thought you could get me out easily?" Hanai was asking "Nah, I thought you would just be a nice target for her." Abe had said "Great, thanks, because I just walked in to that one." Hanai had said.

"Abe." Mr. Shiga said "Yeah?" Abe replied "Mihashi is feeling a little nauseous, could you give her these, and keep an on her for me?" Mr. Shiga said and Abe replied "Why do I have to?" he looked back towards me and saw me nauseous and sleepy. "I may not be an expert on baseball, but I can see that Mihashi looks up to you. So why don't you look after your pitcher?" Mr. Shiga had explained "Tch. Yeah fine." he said as he went towards the back for me.

'I just met the chick two weeks ago. Does Shiga really think I can bond with her' Abe had thought as he looked at my sleeping face. 'From what I've seen so far, I don't think it's even possible'. "Mihashi." he had said and I woke up and looked towards him "If you know you get car sick you should have taken these before we left." he said and I grabbed the pills "Thank you. I usually don't get car sick." I mumbled and Abe said "Is there something else wrong with ya?" and I said "I'm not sleeping much these days" as I popped a pill into my mouth and took a drink of water. "How come?" he had asked "You heard what the coach told me, if I don't clean up my act soon she won't let me pitch at all. And every time I think about it, I get so upset." I said as I started to weep, "I can't, I can't help it. I know I need to be stronger, but it is so hard sometimes." I told him still crying and Abe looked mad.

'I just don't see this chick changing much without serious psychiatric help.' he first thought as he was looking at me still crying 'But I don't want to get her replaced either. She has just amazing control. And she blindly follows what I do, and the instructions I give her. She really is an ideal ace.' he thought and I was still crying 'If I can find a way to put up with it.' he had said and I looked at him. I froze and said 'Oh no. Abe thinks I'm obnoxious. I gotta do something. Although not getting cut from the team' I thought.

We were at the house and Sakaeguchi said "It's got character." and Momokan got out of the car. "Get changed so we can start cleaning. When that's over, we're going to gather wild plants. Cause we're going to make our own dinner tonight." she had explained. The boys groaned.

'Sakaeguchi's on bathroom detail, Nishihiro and Suyama are doing the dishes, and Hanai is dusting the mattresses. Looks like everybody is hard at work, everyone that is, except Mihashi.' Thought Mr. Shiga. "Alright, let's finish up the cleaning to gather up some wild plants." Mr. Shiga had said and then the boys went with him.

Sakaeguchi and Mr. Shiga were having a conversation about the plants that you could normally find in the early to late spring.

"Abe, Mihashi. You two have a different menu." Momokan had said and we nodded.

We went to the pitch and Momokan told us that the pitch belonged to the village. She told us that we did it in favor for getting us manual labor. She asked me to pitch and to let loose. I pitched and she saw that I wasn't doing it right. So she got a piece of wood and told me to do what she just did. I memorized it and fell down on my ass. I tried it again, and again, and again. She told me I was getting slightly better. I nodded to her and smiled.

When Momokan told me what I could pitch with letting loose, she laughed her ass off. I looked down and closed my eyes and was about to black out but my nose was running. My eyes were watery and I sneezed. "What's around here?" I asked "Why?" Abe asked "I smell fire and dew. I'm allergic to the dew and fire makes me queasy." I explained

It was dinner time when we came back and she told me to take a shower. I changed into a tank and a skirt. I went into the kitchen and hid behind Momokan. Abe blushed and so did Sakaeguchi. I sat down and listened to Mr. Shiga about speed reading.

So, I sat down by Tajima and Abe. I listened to my mp4 player and sighed.

'_Does she really think? __I can be? No way. Those guys at my old team always made fun of me.' _I sighed very softly and Abe looked at me. I smiled and started to eat.

The guys were going off about how delicious the food Chiyo made was. "Um… Mihashi helped too…" she said and I smiled "Only a little. I only came in because I smelt yakiniku." I explained and I fixed my hair in to neat little pigtails. I braided them and went to the room Momokan, Chiyo and I shared.

"Mihashi? What's wrong?" Chiyo said as she came in and saw me crying. "I… I want to pitch, but I don't know what to do. Pitching… it's my life… so is baseball… but when I told my grandfather… he went off about his granddaughter should be a doctor…" I started to cry and Momokan came in and saw the scene. "Mihashi. We can help you. Don't worry. I will make you into the best damned pitcher out there. Oh. I thought you might want to know this. A practice match against Mihoshi is in a couple of weeks." Momokan said and I looked like a fish out of water. "No… Shūgo…" I mumbled drifting off to sleep.

It was the next morning and the guys were having what looked like a meeting. "Operation let's get Mihashi pitching again is in go!" Tajima said and I stood by the door way "What was that, Yuuichirou?" I asked sickly sweet "R-Ren!" he said my first name. "Yes?" I asked and they saw me in a short nightie. "Um…" they said and they saw my chest and it was fully endowed. "I say she uses chest bindings." Tajima, the ever pervert said "KYA! TAJIMA!" I said smacking him upside the head and I went off to change and forgot to wrap the bindings.


End file.
